The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and is suitably applicable, for example, to interrupt control between a microcomputer and peripheral devices.
In developing a microcomputer, the number of interrupt terminals is, in many cases, limited to reduce the chip cost. In this connection, attempts to use an interrupt terminal to be shared by plural peripheral devices have so far been reported.
For example, it is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5(1993)-274160 (patent document 1) that plural interrupt request signals are encoded into a binary code by an encoder and that the encoded signal is outputted to interrupt/general-purpose ports of a microcomputer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-271569 (patent document 2) discloses a semiconductor integrated circuit in which an input terminal is used both for serial reception and for external interrupts.